


Tip of my tongue

by asgardianthot



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Declarations Of Love, Dom Sam Wilson, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardianthot/pseuds/asgardianthot
Summary: Sam Wilson fucks his way into getting Bucky to say 'I love you'





	Tip of my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> somebody told me I should doublepost it on here so that's what I'm doing. Following orders. Long live us sambucky shippers.  
This and MORE sambucky love can also be found on my tumblr: asgardianthot :):)

The words were out in the air. Bucky just couldn’t spit them out.

The three words, the big declaration. He didn’t understand the fuzz around the big pronunciation, the whole ‘choosing the right moment’ deal. Those kinds of norms escaped him, yet he was completely aware of the importance of actually saying it. Especially when you feel that way about someone else; and boy did he _feel_.

He had tried to say it before. Tell Sam how much he meant to him through those three simple syllables. More than once he had corrected himself in the middle of the sentence. _“I fucking… you’re amazing.”_ had come out a few times.

Sam said it before already. Once. No proper reply. To be fair, he would have questioned the whole relationship if he wasn’t absolutely certain of the fact Bucky felt the same way about him. He knew the soldier simply didn’t have the courage to pronounce them while staring into his eyes. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to write them down, so all Sam had to do was wait.

Nevertheless, when the opportunity revealed itself, Wilson couldn’t resist pushing him just a little in the right direction. It hadn’t worked so far, but perhaps a little extra stimulation would do the trick.

He and Bucky had been going at it for long now, first making out in Sam’s bed, then getting rid of their clothes at the same time, in order to finally get all the lube they required around Sam’s dick and stretching Bucky until he could take him fully in. The way Sam reacted to Bucky’s loving gestures and caresses and movements never changed, it never ceased to amaze him. He almost forgot every single time, a period in time where they wouldn’t even think about sharing a conversation, let alone a relationship.

Now Bucky melted at the sound of Sam’s low voice. Sam’s eyes rolled all the way back into his skull when the man touched him, wrapped his mouth around his member and didn’t let go until he was coming undone directly onto Bucky’s throat. Bucky’s mouth searched for Sam’s no matter what, no matter how decided the veteran was at focusing on something else. Sam’s hands couldn’t not wrap Bucky’s in his when sank down on his cock.

That was pretty much the overall look of the interaction: Bucky laying on his side while Sam held his thigh for better access as he pounded into him from the back. The soldier’s head was thrown back in pleasure and it allowed Wilson to kiss his now exposed neck like his life depended on pampering this man.

And in between kisses and panting and moaning and ‘oh my god’, ‘yes’, and ‘right there’, some different kind of sentence echoed through the sound-filled room.

“I love you.” Sam breathed out right against Bucky’s ear.

He didn’t feel Barnes tense. He physically couldn’t, seeing how relaxed he was during the whole sexual exchange, being held and fucked and kissed. However, he didn’t say anything either. Absolute silence, then he went back to focusing on the stimulation in the lower half of his body.

So Sam thought about giving up, but that lasted for over less than half a second. He would get the words out, somehow, not by pushing the subject but by giving Bucky a reason to want to let Sam _know_. So he lowered his hand and stroked his lover’s erect member, softly, _sweetly_. It had Bucky groaning out in pleasure and lack of expectance, but after a minute or so of the same movement that held the man in a frenzy, Wilson decided to change positions. Bucky whined minimally, yet when he was manhandled into sinking down on Sam’s cock, the latter being sat down on the edge of the bed, he moaned loud.

When straddling his lover, he got stretched all over again as his own weight helped him take Sam whole. It was amazing, for a second. Then he needed more stimulation, other than just the motionless pressure on his prostate, but found it rather impossible as Wilson held his hips in place.

“Sam…” he let out.

“What?” he cooed, staring up at the pleasure-filled man, almost condescendingly.

Bucky whined. He hid his face on the crook of Sam’s neck, the latter caressing his hair, later reaching to leave hot breathy words into Bucky’s ear.

“I love when you’re needy.”

Bucky didn’t shift, “I’m not…”

“Yes you are.” Sam chuckled before biting into his earlobe.

It provoked a breathy moan to leave Barnes’ mouth. He tried to create some sort of movement but Sam kept him still, fingers digging into his skin.

“You gonna bruise my hips.” Bucky lied.

First of all, the darker man wasn’t nearly putting enough pressure to harm the supersoldier. Second of all, _not that he’d ever care._ Not that Bucky had ever had any form of self-care or self-preservation. He normally wouldn’t have even thought about protesting the grabbing, meaning he was simply protesting the sole fact he couldn’t move on his own.

“I won’t, baby.” Sam reminded him, a smile escaping him, one that Bucky couldn’t see as he had his forehead pressed against Sam’s shoulder, but he could hear it in the man’s voice.

Wilson was right. He was performing the stunt rather carefully, perhaps strongly enough to mark a regular person’s skin, but just strongly enough to make it uncomfortable for Barnes to move on his own. In fact, the latter attempted a swift movement that wasn’t even close to the amount of stimulation he desired at the time, but enough to want to moan.

And his sounds caused Sam to hum in satisfaction.

“Sam…” Bucky moaned again.

“Look at me.” The veteran demanded in a soft voice.

Bucky did so, retracted his head from Sam’s shoulder and stared down. A lingering look took place for a few seconds, suspended seconds of pure intimacy where the only thing moving were their pupils. The moment was broken when Wilson attacked Bucky’s neck for good measure.

“You’re pretty.” He panted out against the salty skin.

He soon began thrusting in, helping himself with his own arm which rested behind his body, sinking the mattress as it held Sam’s entire body and Bucky’s weight as well. He managed to rock his hips in and out of Bucky, fucking him slowly, and it made the latter whine out.

“You feel good.” Wilson continued complimenting his lover.

He was holding him tightly as all hell, one hand wrapped around his torso and pulling him closer to his own abdomen, while doing him nice and slow. All the while he left sloppy kisses on the supersoldier’s neck.

“Sam-” Bucky breathed out, barely.

The appellee wouldn’t stop praising him, “I love fucking you.”

“Sam-” he was now whining the name in a begging manner.

“Hmm?” Sam finally paid attention.

When he stared up at the man he had on his legs, he saw Bucky’s eyes shut as he breathed in with difficulty, absolutely overrun by pleasure.

“I-”

Sam listened carefully.

“What?” he asked sweetly.

Barnes was having a hard time with words, instead letting his face drop down a little throughout his moans, doing his best to help Sam’s hips in the task of fucking _himself_. The whole act had him bracing himself on Sam’s shoulders and the back of his neck.

“I’m-” he whined in a high-pitched tone, “I’m really close, I’m-”

Sam admitted to himself he felt a little disappointed at the come-out of the words. He expected an entirely different set of three words. Nevertheless, he wasn’t giving up. ‘I love you’ or no ‘I love you’, he would bang Bucky’s heart out. He knew that was what this was about; knew that Bucky was trying his best and was letting himself get love-fucked because that’s one way of letting Sam _know_.

On a different note, Wilson absolutely adored watching Bucky cum, so he didn’t make thing easier for him in that department.

“I know.” He finally said, cheekily.

Bucky groaned. He needed a little help getting there and had unfortunately figured out his lover was just toying with him.

“I don’t wanna pin you down and fuck ya brains out, baby.” Sam said in a low voice.

A complaint was heard from Barnes. _That sounded pretty good._

“I know you too well.” Wilson continued, earning another groan since Bucky knew that to be true, “I know you’d rather hold me like this.” He lulled while moving hair off of his man’s face, cupping one side of said face and never stopping his thrusts, “You love it when I’m real slow and make it last, don’t you?”

Bucky had to nod. Had to. He was completely known by Sam, exposed in what he enjoyed, what he was feeling right then, and what it took for Sam to make him cum. There wasn’t much more to do but nod and let himself get worked. He was lost in the touch, quite literally.

It went on at that exact same pace for a while, and Bucky couldn’t possibly hold him tighter, as he was effectively holding on for dear life all the while Sam left kisses on his human-flesh shoulder.

“You love it when I coddle you.” Sam eventually returned to that same dynamic, and it got him a high approving moan from the man, “Even _more_ than when I rough you up, am I right?”

Bucky bit his lip. _That_ he didn’t really want to admit.

“That’s not true.” He lied.

Yet Wilson was confident, so he nosed at his jaw, “Hmm, yes it is. You love this.”

It soon was a bit too much for Bucky, in the good way. He felt the upcoming sensation build up in his stomach, like he was about to hit the edge. The feeling of his head getting dizzy only confirmed it.

“I-” he let out, breathless.

“You close, baby?” Sam cooed, getting no reply besides another whine, “'course you are. You know why?”

Bucky’s eyes shut tightly, “Why?” he breathed hectically, painfully close.

“Cause you love me.”

A deep groan escaped the soldier’s throat. He couldn’t not say it. It was pressing on his chest, begging to come out. He felt it; love. All over his body from his heart to his tight fluttering stomach, to his flushed cheeks and the curling tips of his toes. He wanted to say it, and at the same time he felt embarrassed to say it because he had just gotten fucked into saying it and it made him adore Sam even more. His compromising reaction was to hide his face again, on the crook of Sam’s neck.

He felt the orgasm hit his spine, his stomach, his cock, his head.

_“I love you.” _He moaned before the big climax hit him and he was shaking.

_It w_aved over him, making a loud moan fill the room, yet sound muffled against Sam’s skin.

“I love you, too.” Sam hummed.

“_Fuck_.”

After letting the panting man ride it off, Sam stopped. Both of their breathing was hectic, although Bucky’s had some more exhaustion to it, coming down from such a high _high_. He eventually threw his head back, still recovering from it, eyes still closed, chest still heaving. Wilson couldn’t resist brushing wet locks of hair off of his sweaty forehead. Neither could he prevent himself from staring up in complete admiration.

“Took you long enough.” He mocked Barnes.

“Fuck you.” The man replied, breathing roughly through his nose.

“I think it’s the other way around.”

Bucky shook his head, still trying to keep a straight face, “I hate you.”

“_Nope_.” Sam smirked, and Bucky finally laughed, “Can’t take it back.”

Between that smooth, pure laugh, was an amused frown, “I kinda want to.”

Wilson grabbed a hold of Barnes’ neck and made him stare down. Already recovering from the climax, he bit the inside of his cheek as their eyes met.

“Too bad, you already said it.”

He dragged his head down so their lips could meet. Seconds later, Bucky moved his body off of Sam’s, and consequentially, slid off of Sam’s member out of discomfort and the lube having worn off by then.

“Want me to…?”

“No.” Sam shook his head, drunk on love words, before dropping another sweet, wet kiss on his partner’s lips, “I’m good.”

The latter left one last kiss on Sam’s temple before laying down on the bed.

“So…”

“So?” Wilson raised his eyebrow, crawling to lay next to him.

Bucky faced him, and realized he was sort of speechless, so he just shrugged, “I don’t know. I can’t really figure out what to say.” He let out awkwardly.

“You’ve said more than enough.” Sam assured him; to which Barnes rolled his eyes, but a smile escaped as well, “What? Don’t want anyone to know what a big softie you are?”

The soldier scoffed, reaching to hug Sam and bring him closer to his own heating body, “Shut up.”

He squinted his eyes while absorbing the mockery, but it soon turned into a deep stareoff, where his own pupils couldn’t detach from hazel brown ones. As he felt the seriousness around them both, he swallowed.

“I love you.” He said, easily this time, and looking into his lover’s gaze, “Feels… good to say it.”

Half of Sam’s lip curled up, “Why was it so hard?”

It had. It had been much more difficult for Bucky than it should have. And he didn’t have the answer, not really. It just was one of those Winter Soldier things; everything that involved feelings and vulnerability, especially the bridge where those two met, was exceptionally hard for Bucky to process. He _felt_, God be his witness, he felt _so much_. But speaking up about said feelings, and involving those he cared about into his own vulnerability, he just thought as selfish, or reckless.

“I didn’t wanna mess up.” He said, and it made sense to him.

Sam ran his palm down Bucky’s head until it found his cheek, and he ran his thumb up and down against the rough skin.

“Mess what up? Us?” he questioned truthfully, always doing his best to understand Bucky’s reasoning; gaining an honest nod, he dropped a kiss on the man’s nose, “You could never. Okay? I’m glad you finally said it.”

Bucky nodded. While Sam made an effort to understand Barnes, his effort involved believing and trusting. ‘_I can’t even trust my own mind’_ began taking less and less space in his list of concerns when someone else reassured him on the fact _his mind was just fine_. But he couldn’t believe that fact if he didn’t believe the people telling him said fact in the first place.

“Yeah, me too.” He sighed out, a small happy grin taking over his features, yet changing rapidly for a more threatening one, “Just don’t tell Wanda. She’ll tease me forever.”

This time, it was Sam who squinted, but for a reason much more similar to disbelief. Not only was that such a chicken move, he couldn’t believe Bucky still thought they were a discrete couple.

“She already knows, you idiot.” He chuckled through his frown.


End file.
